An Intrusion of the Accidental Sort
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: FE7. He swore up and down that it was an accident, but with the way his cheeks refused to cool, nobody would ever believe him. Kent/Lyn.


**An Intrusion of the Accidental Sort  
By: Manna

* * *

  
**

_**...xOx...**_

He swore that it was an accident. Swore up and down and tried to make himself angry just so Sain would stop laughing.

It didn't work.

"I can't believe you just—" his supposed best friend paused to wipe tears from his eyes, "—walked down there and didn't—" a gasp, "—didn't even _think_ that they would be there!" Then, the sandy-haired knight of Caelin laughed so hard he couldn't even speak.

He could hardly make himself feel angry at Sain. No, it wasn't the other man's fault that he had been such…such an idiot! The army had finally found a body of water—a river—and he had merely gone there to fill some of the canteens and let his horse have a much-deserved drink.

Annoyed, mostly with himself, Kent tapped his boot against the grass and sighed. "I didn't know!"

"Kent, Kent…" Wheezing, Sain patted his friend on the back and grinned even wider as he patiently explained things as if he were talking to a child and not a grown man. "We've marched for over a week, and everyone is tired, hot, sweaty, and very, very dirty. Naturally, the first place every woman in the group would go would be…?"

Closing his eyes, he answered, "The river."

"Why, Kent?"

"To bathe. Now drop it!"

"But it's so _funny_. Don't get me wrong, of course. I wouldn't trade places with you for anything… If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open. Heck, both eyes."

"It's not as if I did it on purpose!" Still annoyed, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared… It was just a glare to cover up his embarrassment, though, and his friend saw right through it.

"Of course you didn't, my boon companion. Of course." Whistling cheerfully, he picked up his canteen from where it had fallen. "How many of them did you actually _see_?"

Kent stubbornly refused to answer, walking off in another direction entirely. Honestly, Sain could be far too nosy, sometimes! And—and what did it matter if he saw anything or not? He had intruded on…on…

The auburn-haired knight was certainly not the type to hide from his responsibilities, but he wished he could disappear until the whole thing blew over. No doubt everyone in the group from Caelin already knew about his little trip to the river. His face was most likely as red as his hair, already. It had been terribly rude of him to walk in on the entire female population of the army, after all. He was absolutely mortified to say the very least.

The worst part, though… The _worst_ part…

He found a tree and sighed as he leaned back against it, eyes facing the heavens. Oh, _Elimine_, of all people, why did _Lady Lyndis_ have to be the one his eyes had fallen on? Of course, all of the ladies were scattered down the length of the river, and the area he had found his way to just _happened to be_, of course, the same one that Lady Lyndis had picked.

Florina was there, too, he supposed, but his eyes had locked onto long, dark, _wet_ hair and he hadn't been able to look anywhere else.

All things considered, he hadn't seen much. The bare skin of his lady liege's back, perhaps…and the curve of her waist. But that was all, honestly! And it wasn't as if he had gone there with the intent of getting a look at her!

What good were excuses, though? They would hardly help him apologize for his untimely interruption. And who would believe him if he said he hadn't seen anything? With the way his face flushed just _thinking_ about it, one would assume he had seen a lot more than just a little wet skin!

Well, he assured himself, he shouldn't have seen any skin at all, let alone wet skin, let alone the skin of her back _or_ the inward curve of her waist! As if he didn't have enough trouble coming up with reasons why he absolutely should not continue to fall in love—

"Kent?"

Of all the people to find him without even looking very hard—or long—it had to be…

He lowered his gaze from the sky and found his eyes resting on hers. And on long, dark, green, wet hair…that was curling slightly…that wasn't even pulled up in her usual ponytail…that he really, _really_ wanted to feel between his fingers…

Shaking his head slightly, he snapped himself out of his thoughts before he could do something foolish—like act upon them.

_No,_ he thought. _No, no, no, no no._ Why Lyndis? He really wasn't ready to face her, yet. He hadn't thought of a proper apology or—or anything.

But the other part of his brain was sighing out a _yes_, melting slightly in the way it often did whenever he saw her, whenever she looked at him, whenever she _smiled_, whenever—

"Lady Lyndis." He was ridiculously proud of himself for managing to stay composed.

She favored him with a small, apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. I should have thought to tell you where I was going."

His composure slipped. "N-Not at all, milady! I should have thought to think about…" He sighed, frustrated with himself and his lack of an ability to say what he wanted to. "I should have _known_…"

"You couldn't have known," she told him, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Florina and I left without telling anyone."

"Still," he insisted, his composure mostly back where it belonged, though his embarrassed flush refused to just leave him be. "I must apologize for—"

"Apology accepted." With that, she patted his arm and then turned around, heading back toward the center of the camp.

Before he could think twice, he was following right on her heels, "Milady, you are too kind…"

She shrugged and turned to look at him as she walked, a brilliant smile crossing her lips as she spoke. "Not really," she said. "Despite Sain desperately wanting to find something at your expense to laugh at, I think everyone knows that you don't have it in you to do something like that on purpose." She crinkled her nose and reached out, tugging gently on his hand, forcing him to take a few longer strides to fall into step beside her. "Even if you did, though," she continued, laughing in good humor as his face reddened considerably more, "I highly doubt you'd be so careless as to get _caught_."

* * *

…_**xOx…**_

**Author Notes:**

So I heard that this section could use more pure, 100% unadulterated crap. Behold, I bring you some! This was purely for fun, with absolutely no plot. Or even fluff, really. Just pointless…crap. But I'll admit that I had fun writing it! Thanks for reading; feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
